Secret Feelings
by DrawerDiary
Summary: What happens when Kyo gets a guitar and when a new hot french exchange stundent comes to live with him and the gang? Did I mention it's a girl! Feelings deepen and will Kyo tell Tohru how he feels? Find Out here
1. Chapter 1 Talent IS Born

Secret

Feelings

Chapter 1, Talent is born

"Today's the day you're gonna die!" cried Kyo as he ran towards Yuki. **Crash!** Kyo was lying flat on the ground on what _was_ a boulder. Yuki didn't say anything, he just walked away.

"Kyo! Are you okay? Say somthing!" cried Tohru going through another panic-spaz moment. She didn't know what to do. 'Why do they have to fight like this?' Tohru thought, 'I guess it's because Kyo wants to be a member of the zodiac and to do that he has to beat Yuki. I wish there was another way.' she felt depressed. Then it hit her, 'That's it! I have another reason to break the curse.' She jumped with joy causing her to land on Kyo.

"Ahhhh!!!" he screamed.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. 'Though I might winde up killing Kyo before that happens.' She sighed as Kyo scolded her.

"Hey Tohru, Orange-top, your late. What's up?" called Uo with the biggest smirk on her face."You didn't force your self on Tohru did you?"

"Uhh!?" cried the confused Tohru.

"Don't even start with me yankee! I'm pissed off as it is!!!" yelled Kyo getting red in the face.

"Someone's flashing pretty red." Uo teased.

"That's because you said something really disgusting!" he responded.

"Shut up you stupid cat you're only making this worse for yourself" said Yuki getting really anoyed. That's when Kyo blew a gaskit. It was another quarril all over again. Insults went this way and that, and poor Tohru worried as to what she should do. Uo and Hana however, seemed pretty amused by the whole thing.

"What ever. I'm going!" Kyo said turning around to leave.

"What, you don't want to play Badmington?" Uo yelled at him.

"I didn't want to play in the first place, but you guys made me!" and he took off. Tohru felt bad, after all she was the one who asked him to play with them yasterday.

Kyo was mad, but not because of Yuki or Uo but because he did it again. He blew up in front of Tohru, and took off. He hated himself for it. 'Man I'm the worst.' he thought, 'Why do I keep doing that? Why? Why, why, why, why, why? How pathetic can I get? Oh well nothing left to do but see what Shishou's doing.' So he headed off to the dojo. When he got there he was surprized that Kazuma was not teaching Martial Arts like he usually does, but instead was playing a guitar. "Shishou?" Kyo said. Kazuma jumped. He wasn't expecting to see Kyo until tomorrow.

"Kyo! What brings you here?" he said embarressed. "I thought you were going out with Yuki and Tohru today." Kyo couldn't help but laugh. Who would have thought that his foster dad, his shishou, played the guitar. "Okay you can stop now Kyo. Hey come on, stop it. Can't a guy play an instrument without being teased at?"

"Sorry Shishou, but it's just too funny. To think you play the guitar.Heh hah heh heh heh." It was hard for Kyo to stop laughing but he was able to pull it off. Then Kazuma handed him the guitar. "Huh?"

"If you think it's so funny then you try." Kazuma said with his classic smile.

"But Shishou..."

"No buts. Think of it as training. I'll even teach you how to play. If you can learn to play to my liking within a month, I'll have you teach the other students in the dojo for a month." Kyo couldn't resist that offer.

"All right you're on." They shook hands and the first lesson began. It was tougher then Kyo had thought. Kazuma had to repeat some of the lessons so much that he thought he would never get it. After two weeks at this Kazuma came up to Kyo before he had left.

"You've been doing a wonderful job Kyo. I think you're ready to start writing songs and go with that."

"You really think so Shishou?" asked Kyo. He couldn't believe it. He thought he was doing terrible. He was so sure that he was bad because of all of the lessons that had to be repeated. He ran home happy. When he got back only Yuki and Shigure were home. "Is Tohru working today?" he asked.

"Yeah. She wont be off until eleven tonight." Yuki responded. Kyo look at the clock, it was nine-thirty. He had time to pick her up.

"I'll get her." he said as he headed for the door. Before Shigure could say some sick joke, he was gone. He ran all the way to where Tohru worked and was out of breath when he got there. "There, and I have time to spare." He leaned against a wall that was right infront of her work place. Some of the other women that worked there saw him and were giggiling in the locker room. Tohru heard them and at first thought that they were talking about Yuki like always. Until she heard them saying something about his orange hair.

"Kyo?" she said when she walked out.

"Tohru! Um, I was just- ya know, picking you up. Rat boy couldn't make so I did and..." He was getting red in the face.

"Thank you Kyo." and they started walking home together. "Uh, Kyo, you've been spending a lot of time over at Kazuma's- you guys must be having a lot of fun huh?"

"Oh you know, same-ol', same-ol'. Just practicing my g-

uh, my, martial arts." he stuttered. Tohru didn't seem to notice. 'Man I almost blew my cover. I can't have anyone find out about this. At least not yet.' He sighed, he had yet to come up with a song.

He sat at his desk with a blank sheet of paper in front of him. His mind was blank. How was he supposed to write a song? Then he remembered what Kazuma had said before, "Think about the most important thing to you Kyo, close you eyes and see it's wonder and beauty, then put it in words." Kyo closed his eyes, then the words just came to him, and he began writing.

The next day there was no school so he went to the dojo. Kazuma was waiting for him with the guitar. Kyo was excited to play his song. "Now Kyo, with this you can come up with your own melody." Kazuma said. Kyo nodded and started to play the guitar. As he started he closed his eyes and pictured Tohru. While he was doing this Tohru was _actually _showing up. Kazuma had asked her to come over. She stopped dead in her tracks as she heard Kyo play:

_"Those fingers laced in mine are what hold me together_

_Slowly retracing the lives we've led_

_And that day in the rain is what's keeping me going_

_Keeping me far from the things I've said_

_I used to think I could hide behind the mirror_

_Holding on to what I thought was a life_

_I'd given up on all the world's complications_

_Until you stared me down with those bright eyes_

_Now I can breathe steady_

_With you standing here next to me_

_Letting go of all my tired misconceptions_

_Finally able to just let it be_

_Building bridges to when I was rejected_

_piecing together things I couldn't comprhend_

_What a change of pace to kn-"_

Kyo looked up and was shocked to see Tohru standing there with tears in her eyes. "Kyo that was amazing! You're so good. I didn't know you played the guitar. This is realy amazing!" Tohru cried. Kyo was blushing bright red. Why was Tohru here? He looked at Kazuma who had the most guilty looking face since Shigure's last scheme.

"Shishou! You told her! How could you tell her? I wanted to tell her when I was good!" Kyo yelled, getting even redder.

"I didn't tell her Kyo. I just asked her to come over that's all." Tohru was still in awe from Kyo's performance, and it took her awhile before she realized that they were arguing.

"Uh, you didn't want me to hear it?" she asked.

"No that's not it. I _did_ want you to hear it. Just not until I was good." His face was as red as it could get. He looked away from her in embarressment. Tohru noticed and grabbed his hand.

"You're the best Kyo. I mean it. I've never heard anyone play as good as you." Kyo looked at her, noticing once again that sparkle in her eye.

'She's so beautiful.' he thought. 'I love her. I love her so much.' Tears started to roll down his cheek. Tohru wiped them off with her finger.

"Ahem." Kazuma interupted, "Kyo, in this short period of time, you have become even better than me. I say you won the bet." Kyo's smile was as big as it could get.

"Realy? You think I'm that good?"He asked. Kazuma nodded. Kyo couldn't believe it. He was so happy. "All right! Those weaklings won't last a day with me. I'm gonna wipe the floor with them."

"Uh!" Tohru cried. Kyo was overcome with joy and 'accidentily' hugged Tohru. **Poof!** He transformened into: Itty Bitty Kitty Kyo! "Um, Kyo..." but he was to busy prancing around. Later Tohru was caring him home. "That was a beautiful song Kyo. How'd you come up with it?"

Kyo got all red. "I, I uh you know it uh just came to me that's all." **Poof!**

"Ahh!" Tohru turned around as fast as she could. It was a good thing they were in the woods. Kyo put on his clothes and told Tohru it was safe to look. "Hey Kyo? How about peforming in the school talent show coming up?

"Huh?"

"Cause you know you're so good and all."she said.

"Nah, I'm not sure if I'm really that good." It was then that Tohru realized that Kyo was different some how. That he hasn't been the same since they left the summer home. Yuki too, they've changed, something happened and she wasn't sure what but it was some how connected with Akito in a way, she was sure of it. There it was calling to her, a small voice, Kyo's voice, but she couldn't hear it.

"I have to open that tightly closed lid. If you would listen I'd like to tell you. Not now but someday." Those were Yuki's words.

'Does Kyo have a tightly closed lid?' she thought, 'I'm sure he does. Even I have things locked up in a box with a closed lid that is difficult to open. I'm sure one day we'll be able to open them up and tell them to ones we care about.'


	2. Chapter 2 Everybody loves Kyo?

chapter 2, Everybody loves...Kyo?

A week later Kyo was walking by the train station when he saw somthing in an ally. Some one was being mugged. "Hey! Get the hell away from them!" cried Kyo as he ran towards the guy with the mask.(I know that's so cleshay) He kicked the guy across the ally way, he was unconcious. "You all right?" Kyo asked the kid. It was then he noticed the person being attacked was a girl his age. She had green eyes and long, curly red hair.

"Merci monsieur." she said. Kyo couldn't under stand her.

"I'm sorry I don't speak your language." Kyo said slowly.

"Oh! I'm sorry I mean thank you sir." she smiled. "I forget that I'm not in Brittany any more. Heh heh heh. I thank you again kind sir, if there is anything, anything at all you just say it and it is yours."

"Thats okay. Really you don't have to do anything. I'm just glad you're all right." he said, but she wouldn't hear it. She gave him the number of the host family's house she was staying at and walked away. He started walking home without looking at the number.

When Kyo got home he was shocked to see the girl in his house. "Oh Kyo you're home." said Tohru, "This Annick Rioux, she's from France. She's the forign exchange student that our teacher was talking about. She will be living with us for the rest of the year." Kyo just stood there with his jaw open.

"But how... I mean you were just at the... and you walked... What the hell is going on!?" Kyo freaked out.

"I believe Tohru just explained that Kyo weren't you listening?" said Shigure.

"Kyo. So that's you name? I forgot to ask you that when we met at the train station. It's so nice to see the man who saved my life again so soon." Annick said with a lovley smile.

"Now there's something you don't here every day. Our little Kyo saves a beautiful young french girl. Well done" Shigure said giving a thumbs up and then came up to Kyo and stamed his forhead.

"What the hell was that for!?" screamed Kyo

"Stamp of aproval." Shigure responded with a sraight face. That made Kyo really angree. "Ah France the country of love. Sadly I know but two words, Hello and where's the bathroom."

"You don't know how to say good-bye Shigure?"asked Tohru.

"Not the word, no."

"Then how did you?"

"I shall show you." Shigure stood up and walked to Tohru and kissed on both her cheeks. **Pow!** Kyo and Yuki both punched him on the noggen.

"Will you cut that out! I swear you're worse then a dirty old man and what was with that stright face?" Kyo hissed and Annick giggled. It was a crazy night and Kyo was glade to be able to escape with his guitar on to the roof without any one seeing him. He took a deep breath and begain to play.

The next day was choas at school. All the boys were all over Annick and she wouldn't stop talking about how Kyo saved her. "There I was getting my self forced on by some thug when all of a sudden I hear someone shouting "Get the hell away from them!" and then he come running towards us and kickes guy all way down ally. I could not believe it. Then he come up to me and ask me if I am all right. I still in shock that when I answered him I was speaking in french."

"After I corrected my self I asked if there was anything at all that I could do to repay his kindness but he said no and that he was glad I was all right. But just in case I gave him the number of host family that I would be staying at and left. On my way there I remembered I forgot to ask him what his name was. I was really depressed then. When I got there few minutes later he showed up! Turns out that I am staying at his house. So now is much easier to find out what do in order to repay kindness."

"You wanna know how to pay me back? Stop telling that story!" said Kyo.

"But eveyone must know what hero you are Monsieur Kyo." she explained. They argued on the matter all though the day. After school Kyo was rushing out of there before all the girls trampled him. "Monsiuer Kyo! Wait! Where you going?" called Annick.

"Away from here!" he called back running.

"I can see that, but where?"

"That's none of your business!" he spat, and then he was gone. He finally made it to the dojo and was ready to forget about earlier and kick some butt. "Okay you sisies who wants to show me what they've got?" Everyone groaned. "Quit your wining! I'll let you wimps practice with each other today." and he went and sat down on a chair with a deep sigh when...

"Monsiuer Kyo there you are!" Kyo jummped. Annick followed him! He didn't know how. He thought for sure he lost her. "Why you sit here and not fight? You are scared of all these men who throw down?"

"Hell no! I'm just giving them a break from the last week of torture I've given them!" Annick rolled her eyes. "You don't believe me, fine, I'll show you!" and he got up and started walking towards one of the boys who was the best that day. "Hey, you and me bud. Now."

"But I thought we were getting a break from you today." he said.

"You are, right after you give me what you've got." Kyo said with a smirk. They got on the mat and the boy threw the first punch. Kyo dodged and punched him in the stomach, then kneed him in the chin. Kyo then fliped the guy over his head and let him hit the ground hard.

"I give! I give!" he cried. Kyo helped him up, then cried,

"Who's next? Come on I'm all pumped up now. Anyone want to take a shot? No? Fine then, you're all a bunch of babies!" he walked off to Annick. "There you see? I can beat all these guys."

"You truly are amazing Monsiuer Kyo! Your girlfriend must be lucky." she said with a sad look in her eyes.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Her eyes lightened up with hope. "But there is someone I'm really into. We haven't known each other very long but, I'm crazy about her." Annick blushed. "But, you didn't hear that got it? I can't have anyone finding out about this okay?"

"Do not worry Monsiuer Kyo, no one know about this. It be our seceret. Shall we not walk home together?" Kyo dismissed the students and then went with Annick. They were deep within the woods when she opened her mouth and said, "I bet she feel the same way. This special girl of your's. All you do is say words and she will leap into your arms."

"Nah I can't tell her. It would never work out." he said lookind down. Annick thought that he was talking about her and how she'd be leaving at the end of the year. "Do you really think she would except me?"

"Depends, do I know her?"

"It'd be hard for you not to."

"Then yes I do, and I say take your chance now. Grab bull by it's horns. I'm right here Kyo and I've been waiting to here you say it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Were you not talking about me? We have not known each other long, It be difficult not to know who I am, anyone think it would never work out since I am leaving in five months, and I am in love with you! And I thought, I thought..."

"You thought I felt the same." It began to rain and Annick couldn't stop crying. She lunged for Kyo and embraced him. **Poof!** She coughed in the smoke and was shocked at what she saw. In her arms she held an orange cat and Kyo's clothes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mislead you." the cat said in Kyo's voice.

"Kyo?" she whispered. He nodded his head and she gaspesed. "How? I mean why you cat? I know I not dreaming because I feel cold rain drip down my face, I feel your soft fur-."

"My family, the entire Sohma family is cursed. Thirteen of us are posessed by the animals of the chiness zodiac. I know that there are only twelve animals in the zodiac but the legend mentions how the rat tricked the cat into missing the banquent and was left out of the zodiac. We who are cursed tranform into our animal state when hugged by the oppisite gender or when we're under stress. How ever members of the zodiac can hug each other. We try to keep this a seceret and those who find out usally get their memories erasied but only if Akito, head of the Sohma family, finds out. So you cann't tell anyone that you know about this okay?" She nodded.

"So Tohru know about this?"

"Yes, and for some reason Akito is letting her keep her memory and having her stay at the house. I don't trust him and doubt he'll let you keep yours so keep your mouth shut. Don't tell any one, not Shigure, not Yuki, no one. Oh, one more thing when I change back I'm..." **Poof! **"naked." Annick quickly looked away until Kyo said it was okay to look. He helped her up and they walked together back to the house. When they got there who else but Kagura came charging towards them.

"Kyo! You're home! I'm so happy cause now we can spend time together." she cried hugging him.

"Get the hell off me Kagura!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo you're so mean!" she cried then started beating him up. Kagura stopped when she spotted Annick. "Oh hello I'm Kagura Sohma. You must be Annick. Tohru told me all about you. Kyo you better not be cheating on me with her."

"How can I be cheating if we've never been together!" he spat and Kagura started crying again.

"Kyo your so cruel! If you keep it up I'll leave you forever!"

"Well I gusse mearacles do happen."

"Wahhh! Kyo why are you so mean when, when,**_ when you know how much I love you!!!_**" she cried then went on a violent rampage on Kyo. She threw him all over the place with constant punches and kicks.

"Is she always like this?" Annick asked.

"Only when she's with that stupid cat." said Yuki. Then Annick remembered about the curse and how Kagura had hugged Kyo and he didn't transform.

'She must be a 'member of the zodiac' that Monsieure Kyo mentioned.' "She fights like a wild boar. Is that normal too?"

"Only when she gets super emotional." Tohru said. Annick was facinated by this all. If her guess was right Kagura was the boar.

'A pig that loves a cat, how very strange, but then again, are not all forms of love strange?' She giggled. The madness continued through out the night. Kagura spent the night and Kyo slept on the roof as a sanctuary from Kagura. Luckily by day break, when Kagura was leaving, there was little chaos.

"Kyo, I love you." Kyo let her hug him just that once, since no one was around. It was difficult for her to know that she would never be apart of his life, but she was willing to except it. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she walked out the door.

"I know how you feel." said Annick, "I to have feelings for Kyo and had told him how I felt. But alas, he did not return them. Instead he said that there is someone else he loves." Kagura's eyes widened. She never knew that.

"So Kyo has finally found someone huh." She rubbed her eyes and left. Later at school it didn't take one of Hana's signal reports to tell that Annick had a bit of a dark cloud following her.

"Jeese Orange-top, what'd ya do to her?" said Uo.

"I didn't do anything, now shut up Yankee!" he hissed. The day was long for both Annick and Kyo, and Tohru could tell. She was depressed knowing that some thing was wrong with her friends.


	3. Chapter 3 Painful Past

Chapter 3, Painful Past

The talent show was comming closer and closer with each day and Tohru wouldn't stop bugging Kyo about it. She bugged him so much that he, seceretly, signed up for it. He sighed, he wasn't quite sure about this but at least it would make Tohru happy. Kyo looked at the sheet, they weren't doing auditions, thank goodness, and the performance was in two weeks. That didn't give him much time. He'd have to practice all night and every spare time he had. He ran home to get started. Every day he'd get out his guitar and practice, but he didn't get very far because there was always someone barging into his room or walking outside and he'd have to quickly hide the guitar; then there was dojo, he had to teach and there was no way he'd practice in front of them.

One night he was on the roof practicing when Annick came out of no where. "Monsiure Kyo! You play?" she giggled, and asked to hear more but Kyo was to embarressed to do any more and said he was tired and went to bed.

Before he knew it the two weeks were up and the day had finally come. He was extremely nervous that he almost stayed home, but changed his mind at the last minute. To not let Yuki, Annick, and Tohru in on what he was doing, he told them to leave without him and that he'd catch up. He grabbed his guitar and raced to school. He was able to put it away in the band room without anyone noticing and took off for home room.

The suspence nearly killed Kyo as he watched the time fly within each passing second. Before he knew it the intercome rang,** _"All students head to the auditorum for the talent show. Students performing know where to go. That is all."_** All the students stood up and left the room into the crouded hallway. Kyo waited awhile before leaving. When the coast was clear he ran to the band room, grabbed his guitar and went to the auditorum's back stage. He looked at the list, he was going last. Kyo sighed with relief.

Act by act people clapped, cheered, and waited on who was next. It was time for the last act and Kyo was pacing back and forth. The principle came out and said, "And now for the final performance, Kyo Sohma." Everyone was quiet as Kyo walked on stage and sat on a stool. He took a deep breath and began,

_"Those fingers laced in mine are what hold me together_

_Slowly retracing the lives we've led_

_And that day in the rain is what's keeping me going_

_Keeping me far from the things I've said_

_I used to think I could hide behind the mirror_

_Holding on to what I thought was a life_

_I'd given up on all the world's complications_

_Until you stared me down with those bright eyes_

_Now I can breathe steady_

_With you standing here next to me_

_Letting go of all my tired misconceptions_

_Finally able to just let it be_

_Building bridges to when I was rejected_

_Piecing together things I couldn't comprhend_

_What a change of pace to know that someone's close_

_You're a rush of blood to the haed_

_Now I can breathe steady_

_With you standing here next to me_

_Letting go of all my tired misconceptions_

_Finally able to just let it be_

_Don't let this be the fallout_

_Of all we've gained_

_Don't let this be the last_

_Chance that I have to say_

_Now I can breathe steady_

_With you standing here next to me_

_Now I can breathe steady_

_With you standing here next to me_

_Letting go of all my tired misconceptions_

_Finally able to just let it be_

_Those fingers laced in mine are what hold me together_

_As you stare me down with those bright eyes."_

****All was quiet until Uo stood up and shouted, "Way to go Orange-top! Whoo!" and then everyone broke out into cheering and clapping. Kyo couldn't stand, he was in shock, he sat there and thought 'Did I really just do that?', When all his friends came down to congratulate him he was still stiff. They had to have Uo and Haru pull him up and snap him out of it. "Yo Orange-top! Wake the hell up!"

"I'm fine! Now stop slapping me, you too Haru!!!" Kyo spat.

"You were amazing Monsiure Kyo!" exclaimed Annick blushing.

"Yes indeed, you were very amazing. You should be a rock star; and I shall be your bodygaurd." said Hana.

"Yeah, and I can be your bodygaurd too." said Haru.

"Stop talking nonsense! And what's with the straight faces?" Kyo was getting red in the face.

"Shut up and enjoy the compliments you stupid cat. After all these things don't come around very often." Yuki smirked. Everyone laghed as Kyo lost it. It was a grand day, the sun was shinging and Annick couldn't help but gaze at Kyo. She sighed in hopelessnes, she knew very well that she didn't stand a chance to the mystery woman Kyo loved. "Are you all right Miss Rioux?" said Yuki looking concerned.

"Oui, oui I am all right. Merci Monsiure Yuki. Your kindness is most grateful. I was lost in my thoughts that is all." Annick smiled towards the ground, holding back tears. 'Perhaps some day I'll get over him. Yeah, and perhaps Papa will come.' When she got home she ran stright to her and Tohru's room and shut the door. Tohru was at work so she knew she would not be disturbed for quite some time. She layed down on the bed as horrible memories came rushing back to her,

"Where were you last night!? We were worried sick!" yelled a woman in a long blue dress with green eyes and short, curly blonde hair. "How could you miss your own daughter's birthday party!?"

"I don't have to explain my self to you! I'm a grown man, I can do whatever I please!" roared a tall man with red hair and blue eyes. "She's only five, she'll have plenty of other birthdays!"

"You've been drinking again haven't you? What else have you been doing behind my back?" the woman demanded. The man stormed off and the woman cried, "Where are you going? Cesar, I'm talking to you! Are you even listening! Cesar, Cesar!" She broke out in tears.

"Mommy." said a little girl in a red and white dress holding a tiny stuffed bunny. She had short curly red hair and green eyes.

"Annick! Did you hear all that?" Annick's mother asked. She nodded. Her mother wiped her tears and said, "Don't you worry about a thing honey. Your father and I are just having a little spat that's all. Before you know it everything will be back to normal." Her mother gave the biggest smile that she'd ever seen. Later that night Annick's mother was putting her father's clothing away when she saw somthing. A pair of women's underwear was in his pant drawer! "He's having an affair!" she burst into tears.

The instant Cesar came home, Annick's mother was standing at the door tapping her foot. "Michelle I'm sorry about earlier. I...I'm,"

"You're what Cesar? I'm very anxious to hear it."

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm trying to apoligize- if you don't want to hear-",

"No, I don't want to hear it. I'm sick of your excuses, and your lies!"

"I never lied about my drinking, your being ridiculous! I'm not going to sit here and listen to you rant!"

"You don't have to, I'm sure there's someone you'd rather be cuddling up to in some- cheap apartment, instead of listening to me rant!"

"What the hell are you talking about? When did me going out to the bar with the guys turn into me hooking up with floosies? Your mental!"

"Then would you care to explain the frilly pink panties I found in your drawer!"

"You think those belong to another woman? Why would I keep another woman's thong in my house, let alone my drawers, when you put away the clothes? Those were for you, it's not like I forgot that our anniversary is in a few weeks, I thought I'd get you something comical! But no, you have to start jumping to conclusions!"

"I can't listen to anymore of this! Get out, now!"

"You don't need to tell me twice!. And tell Annick I said happy birthday." He walked back to his car. Michelle stood there crying and Annick ran out yelling,

"Don't leave Daddy! Don't leave! Things will get better, you'll see! Just like Mommy said! Daddy come back! Come back!"

"Hey, wake up." said a familer voice. Annick opened her eyes. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and she was shivering. When she looked up she saw Kyo sitting right next to her. "You all right?" he asked.

"It nothing. Just nightmare." she tried to pull off a fake smile.

"Your not fooling anyone. Now tell me what it was." She sighed, the least she could do was tell him about her misery.

"I had dream about my father. About the day he left Mama and me. It was my fith birthday and Papa did not come home. The next day he and Mama got into huge argument and he stormed off. Mama said that they were only having spat and that thing's be better soon, but things did not. I remember Mama, bit later, crying about somthing when putting away his clothes and when he came home he and Mama got in huge fight again, and he took off. I ran out to his car as it pulling out trying to convince him to stay. The last words I heard from him were 'Happy birthday my little one'."

Kyo held her shoulders as she cried her eyes dry. This was the first time he had seen eye to eye with her. He remembered quite well about his own father.

"Why are you always sheltering him? I know all he does is make you miserable. Why don't we just leave him with Akito, like that Yuki boy's parents."

"Now now, you've been drinking haven't you?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm being crazy, I can't stand you when you've been taking care of him all day!"

Tohru walked trough the door and looked at the clock. It was a quarter till midnight. She rubbed her eyes trying to stay awake long enough to make it to her bed. "I guess it's kinda late. Everyone must be asleep." she yawned looking around. When she walked up the stairs she saw Kyo's bedroom door open and peeked inside to see Kyo asleep at his desk with a pen in his hand. Tohru carefully dragged Kyo to his bed and pulled over the covers.

"Uh... Tohru." Kyo mumbled.

"Huh?" she looked at him confused. She could of sworn he was asleep. Did she wake him up?

"I... Shut up rat boy don't push me! Tohru... never mind. Pass the mustard." Tohru giggled.

'Ah he's dreaming.' she thought as she started to walk out of the room when Kyo started moving around.

"Not leeks again..." Tohru giggled and walked out.

"I wonder what the mustard was for?"


	4. Chapter 4 Family Reunion

Chapter 4, Family Reuion

The next day Everyone was up realy early. The house was filled with people. Everyone was cleaning. Kyo had kitchen duty, Yuki had garding duty, Uo and Tohru had the task of laundry, Hana had bathroom patrol, Annick had sweeping duty, Kagura had the vacuum assingment, Momiji had the task of dusting , Haru was given the task of cleaning out the refrigerator. "That's a job in and of itself." said Yuki with mild amusment. Hitori was supervisor and Shigure was assigned to stay in his room or eles. It was a big day. A week ago Tohru had gotten a call from her aunt.

"Hello Tohru. This is your aunt." said a womans voice comming from the phone.

"Oh hello. Is there something I can do?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, well we've been thinking and we've come to the conclusion that we need to see what exactly gose on over there. What I mean is that we will be comming over to the house. Grandpa's coming too of coars. We will be over in a week is that alright with you?"

"Yes of coars! No it's no problem. They'll be thrilled."

**_Ding dong._** "I get door." cried Annick. Perfect timing Everyone had just finished cleaning when the door was opened. "Welcome, Pleasure to be meeting you." she said infront of Tohru's family. They were puzzled. "Somthing is wrong?" they shook their heads and followed her into the living room.

"I thought she was living with three guys. Who are these people?" asked her cousin.

"Ah well, for starters this is Annick. She's an foreign exchange student from France." said Tohru starting introductions. "You've met Kyo and Yuki before. The red headed one is Kyo and Yuki is this one. They live in this house too." Kyo and Yuki bowed. "These are my friends Uo and Hana. We've known each other since middle scool."

"Yo." said Uo.

"Pleasure to make your aquaintance." said Hana calmly. That made the relitives a little nervous, except Grandpa.

"Then these are my other friends Hatsuharu Sohma, Momiji Sohma, Kagura Sohma, and This is Hitori Shohma. Oh, and Yuki and Kyo are Sohmas too." she smiled. She showed them around the house and answered all their questions. Until it came to Shigure.

"So where is that third guy? I'd sure like to meet him." said her uncle with a level of amused implication.

"Oh you mean Shigure. His room is this way." She was headed his way when the door bell rang. " Oh hold on." she said as she went and opened the door to find one distressed editor of Shigure's. "Hello your here to see Shigure right."

"Y, yes." she sobbed out. "He's missed the deadline again!" Poor Tohru showed both her and her family to Shigure's room.

"Ah Shigure? May we come in?" Shigure opened his door.

"Hmm? Ahh yes, yes, do come in; I was just lost in my thoughts." Shigure said smiling.

"Shi-, Shigure, why,why do you do this to me? To the agency? Your always missing the deadlines. Please tell me you at least have this story's manuscripts! Please!" cried his editor.

"Ahh, yes those- where did I put them? I'm sure their in this box, could you check?" he asked her.

"This one?" she pointed to a small box on the ground.

"No no, that one up there." responded Shigure pointing at a huge box on top of a shelf. "I'm sure you'll have no trouble geting to it. I would do it myself but I've been having trouble with my back. Well I'll just leave it to you then... toodles." and he took off with Tohru and family following after him. "Ttteeehh.Hahahahahah!" laughed Shigure all down the hall before he settled down.

"Eh- this is Shirgure Sohma. He owns the house." Tohru said. Then all was quiet until both her uncle and cousin screamed,

"Shigure Sohma!"

"Uh yes. He's a novelist. Have you heard of him?" she asked.

"Heard of him? He's my all time favorite author!" cried her uncle as he turned to Shigure, "I'm a big fan of your earlier works: Into Oblivion and Temptations of the Inner Mind."

"Ahem." choked Tohru's aunt. Her uncle sat back down in his seat embarressed. "It's quite the pleasure to meet you Mr.Sohma." she said.

"Oh please, call me Shigure. And the pleasure's all mine. To think I get to meet the relitives of our beloved Tohru." **Pow!** Yuki and Kyo both hit Shigure on the head.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" cried Kyo.

"Uhh..." said Tohru.

"Honestly Shigure do you have any decency. I swear all that comes out of that mouth of yours sounds like a dirty old man." said Yuki with disgust.

"That's because he practically is! If I hear one more thing out of his mouth with Tohru's name in it, I'm going to squeeze his neck until his head pops off!!!"

"Uhh!" Tohru stared from them to her family, unsure on what to do. **_Ding dong._** "Oh I'll get it." 'Wow mom, so many people have been coming over today haven't they?' she thought as she opened the door.

"Sissy!" cried one eager Kisa as she rushed to her favorite person in the world. Following after her was Hiro.

"Oh Kisa, Hiro what a pleasent surprise. I'm so glad to see you."

"Well don't get all touchy-feely. I'm only here because Kisa wanted to see you, thats all." Hiro mumbled coldly. Tohru smiled warmly at them and introduced them to her family. So far, all was well. Her family seemed to be approving of her life at Shigure's house. "We're out of tea." Hiro said annoyed, "Get more."

"Hiro how many times am I gonna tell you? Stop ordering people around!" Kyo screamed.

"Coming right up."

"And you, stop doing everything he says." he whined. Kyo didn't know just how long he could take it all when Momiji came in with Kyo's guitar in hand. "What do you think your doing with my guitar!?" he snapped.

"Ancore! Do an ancore Kyo! Like back at the talent show." Momiji responded handing over the guitar.

"What the hell makes you think I'm gonna..."

"Oh yes please play your guitar again Kyo. I'd really like to hear that song of yours again." Tohru said smiling with a filled up teapot. That did it. Kyo just could not say no to her. He was determined to make her smile.

"Alright prepare yourselves to be blown away."

_"Those fingers laced in mine are what hold me together_

_Slowly retracing the lives we've led_

_And that day in the rain is what's keeping me going_

_Keeping me far from the things I've said_

_I used to think I could hide behind the mirror_

_Holding on to what I thought was a life_

_I'd given up on all the world's complications_

_Until you stared me down with those bright eyes"_

Thoru's family seemed to be touched when hearing Kyo's voice.

_"Now I can breathe steady_

_With you standing here next to me_

_Letting go of all my tired misconceptions_

_Finally able to just let it be_

_Building bridges to when I was rejected_

_Piecing together things I couldn't comprhend_

_What a change of pace to know that someone's close_

_You're a rush of blood to the head_

_Now I can breathe steady_

_With you standing here next to me_

_Letting go of all my tired misconceptions_

_Finally able to just let it be_

_Don't let this be the fallout_

_Of all we've gained_

_Don't let this be the last_

_Chance that I have to say_

_Now I can breathe steady_

_With you standing here next to me_

_Now I can breathe steady_

_With you standing here next to me_

_Letting go of all my tired misconceptions_

_Finally able to just let it be_

_Those fingers laced in mine are what hold me together_

_As you stare me down with those bright eyes."_

"Can I have your audograph!?" asked Tohru's cousin extatically. Kyo blinked at her for a second as if she was crazy.

"Your kidding right? Why would you want my audograph?"

"Hello? With talent like that you're so going to a big star. Ah! I just realized, I'm related to someone who's living with a celebrity!" She was so in awe of the thought that she forgot where she was for a moment.

"Yes, our little Kyo may be stupid, short tempered, punches first- asks questions later, not to mention ugly, and lacks self control with his martial arts but, he does have some talent... but then again it doesn't matter does it? After all what good is one quallity if you do nothing about it?"

**Bam!** "Shigure!!! I'm gonna kill you!" Kyo screamed.

"Ahhhh!" Tohru panicked.

"See what I mean?" Shigure let out a deep sigh before saying his goodbyes, then took off just as Kyo was getting up to strangle him.

"Sh, Shshshii, Shigurrreee!" his assistent cried as she too, began to chase after him. "You lied! They're nnnnot tthhere!"

By the end of the day poor Tohru was almost wiped out from exhaustion. "Well, this was an interesting day. I for one had fun and it was nice to meet so many of your little friends." said Tohru's grandpa with a warm smile. "We'll see you later."

"Yes it was wonderful to have you here. Goodbye." Tohru responded giving her grandpa a big hug.

"Ahem, yes well- we must do this again some time soon." her aunt said, "Well, we best be on our way."

'Wow Mom, today sure was crazy, but I think everyone had fun.'


	5. Chapter 5 Love Rivals Without Knowing It

Chapter 5, Love Rivals with out Knowing it

"What! Orange Top you got some talent agent checking you out!? For real?" Uo said shocked. "I don't beleive it."

"Then don't!" Kyo said irrited, "If you ask me the dude was totally fake. He calls himself Ichigo Miwa."

"Hold on, _the_ Ichigo Miwa?" said the obnoxious Kakeru with Kimi right behind him. "You mean you got checked out by _the_ Ichigo Miwa?"

"Oh, have you heard of him Kakeru?" Yuki said with a worried look- seeing these two so early in the day.

"Kimi's heard of him Yun-Yun! He's the agent for one of Kimi's favorite bands. He's the real deal."

"Is that so. Well then I guess that it was smart of me to agree to meet him tomorrow." Everyone had a blank face on them. Then Kakeru and Kimi began to smile widely. "Forget it. I can only bring Shishou and two other people to the meeting. And Hana's one of them." Kakeru and Kimi glared at each other.

"Why'd you choose Hana?" Uo asked as Hana had a wide grin all over her face which creeped everyone out.

"Because I need someone to scare the crap out of the guy if he tries anything funny, plus she'll be able to tell if the guy is telling the truth or not."

"So who's the other person you chose?" Yuki asked.

"Not sure yet." Kimi and Kakeru couldn't take it anymore.

"Pick me!" They yelled at the same time. They glared at each other and pushed thier way to Kyo.

"Pick Kimi, and Kimi will make you lunch everyday."

"Pick me and I'll do your homework till you graduate."

"Pick Kimi and Kimi will be your girlfriend. Kakeru isn't that smart any way."

"You have Yun-Yun. Pick me Kyo and I'll give you all my porn movies! Hah beat that Kimi!"

"Kimi can beat that! Pick Kimi and Kimi will let you do whatever you want to Kimi's body."

'What is wrong with these people?' everyone thought. Kyo stood up and took off running. Kimi and Kakeru went after him leaving everyone sitting there, still taking in on what they had seen. Kyo in the distance was running for his life as Kakeru almost tackled him and Kimi tried to grab him. Everyone had their heads down in shock as Kyo screamed and was sat on by Kakeru, then Kimi tackled Kakeru; and all the while Hana ate a bag of chips as they all watched Kyo get tied up and dragged back to the group.

"Mmmurrrppphh." Kyo had been gagged and hoped his friends would help.

"By the way," Yuki started to say, ignoring the fact that Kyo was restrained, "Have you told Miss Honda about this?" he went to Kyo and ripped the tape off his mouth.

"Ouch! You couldn't take the tape off in a less painful way Rat Boy!?"

"Just answer the question you stupid cat!"

"No I haven't! Okay? I just haven't had the chance to tell her okay?"

"Tell me what Kyo?" Tohru spooked Kyo. Both she and Annick were confused as they came up to him. "I brought everyone some gelatin. I hope you all like it."

"Tohru make good food." Annick said cheerfuly, "Monsiuer Kyo, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" he said sarcasticly still tied up.

"You looked pale when me and Tohru showed up."

"That's 'Tohru and I', Miss Rioux." Yuki corrected.

"Merci Monsiuer Yuki. And who are you?" she asked Kimi and Kakeru.

"This is Kimi and the other one is just an obnoxious buffoon- so ignore him." Yuki explained.

"Yun-Yun, don't be so mean! After all we've been through you go and don't introduce me to this hot, french exchange student. My name's Kakeru. I'm Yun-Yun's right hand man in the student council."

"Really, is that what you are? I could have sworn you were just a brain dead monkey with zero work ethic." Yuki said coldly.

"Yun-Yun? Is that what you call your school president? I have not had told this."

"It's 'been told of this', Miss Rioux, and no, that's not what we call the school president. It just a silly nickname they gave me that holds no purpose."

"Yun-Yun stop being so mean!" Kakeru pleaded.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Kakeru, yes? It is pleasure to be meeting you."

"Hey! Who's gonna untie me!?" Kyo hissed.

That evening Kyo got up and went to Tohru's room. Everyone was asleep and Kyo just wouldn't be able to sleep unless he asked her. He crept slowly and quietly in and tip-toed to her bed. He looked down to see her sleeping peacefully. Kyo had almost chickened out but his one track mind wouldn't let him. He looked back down at her, 'Man she's beautiful.' he thought as his head reached really close to her's. Then he remembered Annick and threw his head back up. 'Man what was I thinking? Stupid Shigure's actions are affecting me!' he shook it off and then poked Tohru's cheek. "Hey Tohru." he whispered.

Tohru stirred then slowly opened her eyes. "K, Kyo? What is it?" she asked. Kyo put his lips over his mouth, signaling her to be quiet.

"Follow me." he told her. She nodded and carefully got out of bed and went with Kyo to the roof of the house. At first they sat there just staring up at the sky, then Kyo slid a little closer to her and helped warm her hands.

"Thank you. It's a little cold out tonight isn't it?" He nodded in agreement. "Oh look, it's a full moon."

"Well what do ya know. It's pretty close isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Tohru, how would you like to meet a talent agent?" Tohru's eyes widened as Kyo explained.

"Wow Kyo, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you- and Shishou must be very proud of you too."

"Yeah he is. When I told him he gave me tons of praise. But you know what? Hearing you say that your happy for me is even better." She didn't know what he meant by that, and he was kinda thankful. He lowered his head close to her face, thier lips almost touching but, then Akito popped into the back of his head.

"You think you have the right to fall in love?" Kyo quickly pulled his head back and looked away blushing brightly. She still had no idea what was going on, but she did know one thing, something was bothering Kyo and she couldn't help but think it had something to do with Akito. She grabbed his hand and looked him straight in the face.

"I'd love to come with you tomorrow." Tohru said blushing mildly. 'That's odd- Suddenly I don't feel cold anymore. Why is that? Has that ever happened to you Mom?' She looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star. 'I wish to break the curse and free all the Sohmas bonded to it.' Tohru rested her head on Kyo's shoulder and felt more peaceful somehow. 'Why do I feel this way when I'm with Kyo? This strange feeling, when did it happen? I think it was when Isuzu was at the hospital or mabey at the summer home, I can't quite remember Mom. It's strange.' and with that she fell asleep.

Down on the ground watching them was none other then Annick. "So Monsiuer Kyo, this the girl who had stolen your heart. I will not forgive you Madamoiselle Tohru Honda!"


	6. Chapter 6 Talent gone Noticed

Chapter 6, Talent gone noticed

Tohru got up early to make breakfest so that she and Kyo had time to get ready for the meeting with Mr. Miwa. Kyo was already up and practicing on the roof. Around 8:25 Hana showed up and helped Tohru with food. Everyone was up at nine and enjoying a delutable meal from Tohru. Everyone except Annick. She claimed to not be hungry and left the house to do some shopping. Annick stoped to hear Kyo play his wonderful song but then left quickly to get as far away from them as possible. "Ah it's about time to go. I'll get Kyo." said Tohru and called Kyo from the roof.

Hana seemed to be paying close attention to the direction they were going to get to Kazuma's house. He was reading a book and seemed to be deep in thought when they came up that he didn't even hear Kyo yell. "Yo Shishou! Time to go. Hey ae you even listning? Shishou!?"

"Oh sorry Kyo. I just got lost in Shigure's new book."

"Burn it. Now."

"Now, now lets not be hasty. Come on we'll be late." Kazuma said then notice Hana. "Ah! I remember you. Your one Kyo and Tohru's friends. It's Hana right?"

"Yes you are correct. It is nice to see you again Mr. Sohma." she said calmly.

"Oh please, just call me Kazuma." She blushed lightly and Tohru understood why she came. "Now then shall we be on our way?" Hana stayed close to Kazuma but kept her distance at the same time. "So Hana. You seem to be a bright, livley young lady you must be seeing some one right?"

"No. People stay away from me because for some reason they find me very strange."

"Why do they find you strange?" Kazuma asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea why?" Then Kazuma realized what Hana was wearing. Dispite the fact that it was hot outside she wore a black sweater and a long black skirt with her hair down. A black umbrella was over head with her hands held the handle gracefuly in black lace gloves.

'So much black.' he thought. "I- is that so? Well um How long have you and Kyo been friends?"

"Sence he started going to our school last year. It's strange though, all the Sohmas I've met so far have the same electric signals but your's is different. Interesting."

"Electric signals?"

"Yes, it's a special gift that I was born with. I can also send electric shock waves."

"Amazing. How could anyone not be interested in a girl like you?" Hana blushed brightly and Kyo seemed to be choking. "That came out wrong didn't it?"

"Dame strait it did!" Kyo snapped.

"What about you?" Hana asked ignoring Kyo, "I noticed no ring on your finger so I asume your not married but what about a girlfriend?"

"Your right about not being married, but no I don't have a girlfriend. Besides a man my age probely won't find anyone by now. So I guess it'll be just me and my boy." Without realizing it Hana was closer to Kazuma. He however, did notice and patted her on the head. "Your quite the curious one aren't you?" Kyo wasn't sure how long he could stand this conversation.

They made it to the cafe where they were to meet Mr. Miwa with five minutes to spare. The place was huge and quie fancy. "This is a cafe?" Kyo was a little confused. "It looks more like a resturant."

"That's because cafes are resturants." said a man comming up to them. He had long balck hair tied in a pony tail and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a black jaket opened with a white coller shirt and black slaks. "Hello I'm Ichigo Miwa. You must be Kyo's father." he shook hands with Kazuma.

"Ah yes I remember now. You were one of Shigure's friends in high school am I right?"

"Yah. Oh Is that you Kazuma? Wow do you ever age? I mean realy your like what forty now? Are you still running that dojo?"

"Yes I am. I see you got your dream job as a talent agent. Quite famous if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh stop your making me blush!" Ichigo said flinging his arms in the air. "Now enough about me what about you? Since when did you get married?"

"I'm not. I adopted Kyo when his mother died some time ago." Kyo didn't like hearing his mother mentiond and Tohru could tell.

"Well then shouldn't you get started Kyo?" Tohru interupted for his sake.

"Oh that's right." Ichigo remembered, "And who are you lovelies?"

"Oh I'm Tohru Honda! It's a pleasure to meet you sir!" Tohru bowed turning red from panicking.

"Hello. I am Saki Hanajima. It is a plesure to meet you Mr.Miwa." Ichigo was somewhat disturbed by her coolness and all that black.

"Well then, lets talk about business shall we?" They all sat down at a round metal table and Kazuma and Ichigo ordered coffe. "You have an amazing talent Kyo. Even better then most of my clients. You have what it takes to make it big. You already have groupies!" he said pointing at Tohru and Hana. Tohru grew bright red and Kyo spat out his tea as Hana had the same emotionless expresstion on her face. Kazuma nervously chukled and Ichigo realized his mistake. "Oh my bad. Sorry I should think before I speak."

"You got that right!" Kyo spat as Torhu wiped away the spilt tea. "So get to the point will ya?"

"Quite the speedy one aren't you? Anyway I was hopeing to make a contract with you. I'm sure you will want to think it over and here is the paper work for you to look at." he handed them the contract and eyed Hana. "I like that goth look you put on. Have you ever thought of going into the entertainment business?"

"No." she said without hesitation.

"Well if you ever change your mind here's my card."

"Thank you, but most likely I will not call. I will be busy being Kyo's body gaurd."

"Is that so? Aren't you a bit small for that kind of thing?"

"I have other ways of dealing with people who need to be punished."

"Sacry. Any way back to you Kyo. What do you say?"

"How is it going to effect my training and school?"

"Wow getting strait to the important parts. It's very rare to see the clients ask about that. Usaly they figure they can handle it all. For a teenager that is very mature of you."

"Just answer the question will ya!?" Kyo said getting realy anoyed.

"Well lets see. Since you're not big yet we would first have to do a demo and release it to the public to see how the stats apper. And seeing how we don't want to take you out of school we can start with some vocal warm ups on Monday, Wenday, and Thursday after school next week. Then Friday rehersal and record on saterday. Then it's break time til the debu. If your a hit then I can't say what will happen to your scheldual but I bet we can smooth it out." He said then saw Kyo only half listening and was reading the contract word for word.

"Shishou what do you think?" Kyo said looking over to his father and teacher.

"Well Kyo I think this is something for you to decide on your own. I will support whatever you choose."

"Hana? Tohru?"

"I agree with Kazuma though I love the idea of becomeing your body gard, you must decide this on your own." Hana said sipping her tea. Kyo looked over at Tohru who blushed brightly but consentraited on the question.

"I think it's a great idea Kyo. My mom always said to grab the opertunity when ever it comes and siece the moment. And to always do your best and show them what your made of!" she said throwing her fist into the air. Everyone in the cafe then looked at her, causing poor Tohru to get red in the face and sink back into her chair. Kyo however enjoyed her speech and made up his mind.

"All right then. I'll do it!" He signed the papers and shook hands with Ichigo. Hana and Kazuma both knew the main reason why Kyo took that deal but remaned silent.

When they got back to Kazuma's house he invited them in for some tea. "So now that your going to be a star you will remember to thank the little people right Kyo?" Kazuma teased pouring some tea into Hana's cup.

"You know that's a terrible joke Shishou!" Kyo spat scaring Tohru abit.

"B-but you won't forget us right?" Torhu asked, cheeks flushed, worried. Kyo looked at her with a warm smile across his, now, gental face.

"Who are you again?" Kyo said quickly changing his face to a blank look.

"Uh- ah!"

"Just kidding. It's Suki right?" Kyo joked.

"Kyo that wasn't funny." Tohru said red in the face as Kyo laghed up a storm. "Prepair yourself Kyo, from Mighty Tohru! Rrrrroooooaaaaaarrrr!!!!" She charged at Kyo who scooted over and triped her (Hana left with Kazuma to get a tour of the house while this went on).

"I hate to tell you this but I think it's you who should be prepaired." Kyo said looking down at Tohru who was, dizzyly, lying on the floor.

"R- rroar." Kyo laughed as he helped poor Tohru off the floor then finaly noticed that no one eles was there.

"Where is everybody?" he said looking past his back expecting to see some smug look from Kazuma or hear some comment from Hana.

"I think Kazuma went to show Hana the house." It was then that Tohru realized that Kyo was still holding her. She blushed insitnly at the sight but wished she hadn't because the second she did Kyo noticed and let go. Her heart suddenly felt heavy, confusing Tohru compleatly. 'Why am I sad that he let go? It's kinda like back at the school play. When Kyo said those sad words about disaperring, but it was just his lines. Still it hert so much.'

"Yo Tohru. Are you all right?" She broke from her trance to see Kyo tree inches from her face.

"Y- yess, I'm fine. Iwas just thinking, yeah that's it thinking." she stuttered.

"What ever. I was just wondering you don't have to freak out about it."

"Oh I'm sorry!"

"No don't- that's not what I ment." 'Why do I keep doing that?' he thought. "Come on lets find the others."

"Okay!"

**Okay, now for all you Yuki fans, the next chapter is gonna show a lot of him. And he might just fall for someone other then Tohru!!!**


	7. Yuki Checkup 1

Chapter 7: Yuki's checkup #1

Yuki smiled as he saw Tohru and Kyo come home through his window. From the look of things the contract deal was a success. His smile faded when he saw the look Kyo always gave Tohru and the small blush upon her cheeks. Yuki wished deeply for something like that. He was close once but it was obvious Kyo won, though he would never admit it. Oh how he wanted it bad. That feeling they shared. Love.

"Yuki we're home!" Tohru called from downstairs. Yuki broke from his train of thought and went downstairs to greet them.

"Hello Miss Honda. How was the meeting?" he asked just to hear her voice.

"Oh it went great! Kyo made a contrct and starts recording next Monday on his demo."

"That's good." he said though his mind was distant.

"Oh! what would you like for dinner Yuki?"

"Anything's good. You should probably ask that stupid cat what to eat since it's his night." Yuki pionted out. Suddenly Shigure popped out of nowhere.

"Ah, my lovely little Tohru, you're finaly home! I was so lonley when you were out meeting that talent agent. And don't even get me started on lunch! I swear Yuki burns everything he touches, and sweet Annick didn't know were anything was so we had to order take out!" Shigure whined

"Oh uh, I'm sorry! I didn't know! I'll get started on dinner right away!" she panicked.

"Don't worry about it Miss Honda. Shigure is just being his melodramatic self. Take your time, no need to rush." but his stomache betrayed his words when a monsterous growl came out of it. "Well mabey you could hurry a little." he mutterd.

"Right." she smiled sweatly and went into the kitchen. Yuki let out a deep sigh as he went back upstairs and into his room. He looked back out the window and saw Annick muttering to herself as she came home. He knew of her feelings for Kyo and felt sorry for her, just as he felt sorry for Kagure. Neither of them shall ever have his heart for it belonged to Tohru. And vice versa, Kyo owned the one thing Yuki never had besides freedom.

"Monsieur Yuki! The dinner is ready!" Annick called out. Releif conquered Yuki at the thought of food as he drifted down to eat.

"Hello Miss Rioux, how are you?" Yuki asked once he was at the table.

"Oh, I am good. Merci Monsieur Yuki for ask. And you?"

"Oh I'm fine. But um, it's ask_ing_, not ask Miss Rioux."

"Merci. Ask_ing_ right! Oh! Monsieur Sohma (shigure) it is time to eat!" Annick called out. Shigure right then and there 'magically' appeared at his eating spot.

"Ah, food food food! Tohru you spoil me so. The heavens must be gracious for they gave me an angel." Shigure said with flooded tears running down his face. "The only thing to make this better is..." he ran with his dinner to his room and shut the door.

"What the hell was that!" cried Kyo. Yuki glared at him for using such language at the table. He opposed of such things until he heard Shigure on the phone.

"See you soon Aya." **Click**.

"Damn you Shigure!" Yuki screamed as he ran to Shigure's room. He tried to open it but it was locked. "Shigure if you don't open this door right now Your going to regret it deeply." Nothing. "That's it!" He kicked down the door to find an empty room. He ran and opened the front door just as Ayame was about to knock on it.

"Yuki my adorable little brother! It's time for us to bond. For I, Ayame Sohma shall not rest until we do!" Ayame cried smileing hugely, and at that moment the scent of flowers filled the house and it was as if the sound of polka music was in the air. Yuki automatically slammed the door shut and locked it. "Uh, Yuki. You seem to have locked the door." Yuki ignored him and went back to the table.

"Um, Yuki shouldn't we-"

"No Miss Honda we'll just leave him alone. I have no time to deal with that brother of mine for the time being. I have enough trouble at school with Kimi and Kakeru. Which reminds me-" Yuki finished his meal and bid Tohru and Annick goodnight as he headed to his room. Once he was there he pulled out his cell phone and dialed. _Rrriiinnngg_._ Rrrriiinnngg_. "Hello? Hi it's Yuki."... "Yes I called you, don't make such a big deal of it."... "Listen, wanna hang out tomorrow?"

The next day Yuki got up early, and grabbed a peice of toast for breakfast (which he burned). He left a note on the refrigerator door and took off. He waited by a flower shop entrance for an hour looking at his watch irritablely. "Come on. That basturd, what's taking him so long?" Yuki mumbled. **Crash**! Yuki turned around to see Machi lying on the ground by him with some pots broken all around. "Huh. M- Machi! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She looked up at him looking as if she was going to speak when the shop owner came yelling.

"Ah! My flowers! My pots! They're ruined! What a horrible day this has been!!!"

"Oh! Ah, I'm sorry. I'll pay for the damages!" Yuki said after helping Machi up. The owner looked relieved and gladly accepted the 3,ooo yen. After escaping the little sinerio, Machi looked at Yuki.

"You didn't have to do that." she muttered.

"Huh? What was that?" Yuki said confused.

"You didn't have to do that! It was my fault I could have done something, not you!" Machi said angry. Yuki stepped back, but recovered quickly.

"Well excuse me for being helpful to a friend." he stated bluntly.

"Well no one asked you to help! And why on earth were you at a flower shop any way?"

"Well sorry for being a good person! And just to let you know I was waiting for someone! But the basturd hasn't showed up yet and I had been waiting for an hour! Good for nothing Kakeru! I actually call him to see if wants to hang out and leaves me by a flower shop for over an hour! He can at least have the decency to call me if he was going to be late or not show!" People passd by cautiously avoiding the two and their spat.

"Manabe? He told me to pick him up a flower today." Machi said a bit more calm.

"What? When?"

"This morning. He asked me to pick up this one rose for him to use in a photo he was doing for his girlfriend. He even gave the exact directions to the store it was at. See?" she said holding up a bag with a rose gentley wrapped inside.

"Did he give you a specific time?"

"Yes. Did he tell you the place?"

"No, I did. It was the closest place from both our places and the shop we went to last time with you and Kimi and Nao. I had liked the shop and I was bored so I called Kakeru to see if he wanted to. After all, I knew Nao wouldn't come and if I asked Kimi she would think it was a date. And I wasn't sure if you were busy or not and if you'd even want to. Plus I only knew Kakeru's number" Yuki said in grave disapointment. Without realizing it, Machi was blushing madly at the fact that Yuki wanted to hang out with her. "Machi? Are you feeling all right?"

"Uh, uh of coarse I'm alright! How idiotic can you be!?" she suddenly snapped.

"It's not my fult that you're as red as a tomato! What am I supposed to think when you're like that!?" Yuki yelled back. "And what's with that idiot comment? What are you Kakeru? He's a bad influence, he's even got me acting weird!" Right then Machi started laughing. She didn't even realize it, she just laughed. "What, may I ask, is so funny?"

"_Manabe_'s got you acting weird? I'm sorry but I think you were past that before you even became president." She laughed even harder (she still doesn't know she's laughing). Yuki embarassed pushed her gentley to the side as if to blow off the comment. In return Machi pushed Yuki forcefully causing him to fall into a wishing fountain (yes people those still exist;).

"Ahh!" he cried as water splashed all around him. Both were at first quiet, but then Yuki demanded assistance. "If you're going to push someone into a fountain, you might as well have the decentcy as to help them out." he stated bluntly.

"Fine" As she reached over to pull him up he had pulled her down by accident (I'm telling the truth, she's that weak). "Ahh!" **Splash.** Yuki looked at Machi, who was on her knees in fountain. The very sight of her fluster made him begin to laugh.

"Phfff. Hahaha!" Machi at first glared but then, she too got caught up in laughter. They sat there for a long time just laughing, and during the whole time, without realizing it, their hands were still holding onto each other.

Before long the sun looked like it was soon going to set (that's how long there were there, and it's fricken winter/spring people! what's wrong with them! Oh yeah me:). Machi finally realizied that she was holding his hand and quickly let go, but appearing only to help herself up in Yuki's view. He too started getting up and realized how long they had been there and the fact that it was cold. "Well I guess we've been here a while." Yuki chuckles. He looked over at Machi and noticed his coat was safely on the ground compleatly dry. Then something hit him. "Machi? You laughed."

Her face went compleat beat red realizing for the first time too. "S- so! What if I laughed? Huh? It's not a big deal or anything!" Yuki looked at her puzzled.

"Well that's true I guess. It's just that, well I never heard you laugh before. I thinks it's cute. Just like when you blow up like you did just now. It's cute." Machi's face grew even redder. Then she felt somthing warm gentely fall onto her sholders.

"?" She turned around to see Yuki had put his jacket on her. "Wh- why-"

"It would be terrible if you caught a cold. And please, don't try to refuse it okay? Just accept it, you could think of it as part of my apology. The rest can be a surprise." (And believe it or not) Machi's face changed to the darkest shade of red possible.

"You're wierd. Completely weird." was the only thing she said. It was enough to make Yuki laugh. 'A wierd person.' "You know, Kakeru's gonna be mad that the rose is broken." she said looking at the water soked bag.

"Too bad. That's what he gets for not showing up himself. If he really needed it he could have gotten it himself. I'm just sorry you wasted your money for nothing."

"Wasn't my money." Machi smiled devilishly. Yuki chuckled again, in an evil way.

"You know, your cute when you smile. Even if it's an evil smile. And you should really laugh more. It's nice." They walked together silently, without even knowing where they were going. Darkness fell over and the stars shined bright. Crickets chirped and Yuki's stomach growled, along with Machi's. "Sorry about that. I haven't had anything since breakfast. Know anywhere good?"

'Again. He asks these simple questions, but I'm too stupid to answer. It's always with _him_.' Her head was down; too ashamed to look up.

"Mabey you don't? It's okay, this is probably a ways from your place so of course you wouldn't know. Oh! I know. How about that shop? I think we're pretty close, what do you say?" He looked at her with a five year old's wide smile. Machi's heart skipped a beat and blindly, she followed him. It wasn't long until they reached the shop. Luckily it was opened.

They sat themselves down at a table and ordered their drinks. Their waitress blushed madly at the sight of Yuki, and sighed seeing him with Machi. 'It's always the cute guys who are taken.' Machi sat uncomfortably after seeing the way

the waitress looked at them. They didn't realy look like a couple. Did they?

"What's wrong Machi? You seem to be troubled with something." Yuki's eyes narrowed with curiosity and worry.

"It's nothing that concerns you president."

"Well alright. I supose your right but, could you not call me that?"

"Should I call you Yun-Yun?" she said smiling.

"Was that a joke?" Yuki chuckled, "No I rather you never call me that. Ever. How about we stick with Yuki?"

"Aww, and here I was hoping to be just like Manabe." she laughed (She's been doing that a lot today, wierd huh?).

"No. Never. That's a bad idea. One Kakeru is bad enough, I can't handle two. It would be like me being Ayame, impossible." The waitress came with their drinks and took their order. Yuki let out a deep sigh and sipped his tea.

"Who's Ayame?" Machi asked sipping her tea (They got the same thing).

"My older brother. Kakeru is just like him in so many ways. It's probably the reason why I can't stand him sometimes. Be thankful you will never meet him." (And as things would have it) Yuki's cellphone rang. "Hello?"

"Yuki my boy, how are you? You know you should call more. It makes me feel lonley if you don't." came the annoying voice that belonged to one Ayame. The sound of polka music came and Aya's voice rang thoughout the shop.

"Wha- How did you get this number!" Yuki yelled at the really loud voice.

"Ohhoho, Yuki my sweat little brother. That is a surprise. If you really want to know, then we should go out somewhere and continue to repair the gap between us and bond as brothers should."

"The day I do anything brotherly with you is the day of your funeral!"

"Oh, anything as long as we have that special moment of platonic bonding. Even if it's my funeral I will be able to rest in peace knowing you were there, in great sorrow of your precious brother's death."

"On second thought, you can rot away alone for all I care! And why on earth are you even calling?"

"I sneezed and figured that you must be mentioning how wonderful you big brother is."

"It's the exact opposite. I was mentioning how you're the worst brother ever!"

"That's Ayame?" Machi cut in. Yuki tried to keep her quiet but Aya herd.

"Oh! Who is this!? Why Yuki I didn't know you had a girlfriend! I can't wait to tell Hitori! Yuki's on a date, oh what joy!"

"Stop telling Hitori everything! I'm hanging up on you."  
"Welcome to The Rose Corner (I made the name up sorry but no idea of shop's name). How may I help you?" said a waiter at the entrance door.

"What's that? Rose Corner? Is that where you guys are? I'll be right over!"

"No you wo-" **Click**. "Damn it. If we're lucky we'll be gone before he shows up." Yuki sighed and looked at the stunned but blushing Machi. The waitress slowly walked up to the table with their food and nervously walked away, thinking to herself:

'Mabey it's better I'm not going after him. I mean who talks on his cellphone in the middle of a date? And so mean to his brother, sheesh. It's true what they say, beauty _is_ only skin deep.' Everyone else was more or less thinking the same thing, but Machi.

"Your brother really does sound abnoxious. Now I'm worried."

"Well there isn't much to worry about. We might be able to get away before he finds out where this place even-" Yuki stopped. Coming up to the door was none other then that idiotic brother who stunned both the host and hostess with his unatural charm. "What did I do to make Karma hate me so." Yuki sighed.

Machi blinked at him confused but then heard that voice from the cellphone come from behind. "Oh there you are Yuki! Sorry it took me so long, but it took awhile to convince Hitori to come with to see for himself." She turned around to see two young men in their mid 20's come up to them. One had golden eyes and long silver hair, the other had short, jet black hair and brown eyes.

"My apologies Yuki, for the inconvenience of your brother. The only thing I could do to make him shut up was to go with him. Otherwise he would have just dragged Shigure along and I didn't think you would like that any better." The more sensible looking one (Hitori) said.

"It's alright Hitori. I just wished _he_ had brains in that head of his."

"Oh Yuki, aren't you the hilarious one! Ha ha ha. Oh! And who is this lovely flower?" Ayame said leaning close to Machi. She backed away with her cheeks turning crimson red.

"That, would be my friend Machi, and she would apreciate it if you weren't so close to her face. As would I." Yuki stated bluntly.

"Machi, pleasure to meet you. I am Yuki's fabulous older brother, Ayame Sohma. So tell me, how long have you and my little Yuki been seeing eachother?" Machi remained silent. She had no idea how to answer. Any kind of question that wasn't school related she had no answer to. "Come now. I know my beauty and grace may be stunning but there really is no need to be shy. Just as long as you don't dump Yuki for me. I'm sorry but I could never do that to my little brother."

"What on earth is he talking about?" Machi finally said looking over to Yuki.

"I'm not sure. But I do know it's something stupid."

"I think I can see how Manabe reminds you of him. Completely stupid."

"So meeean! You two are perfect for eachother. You're both really mean to me!" Ayame cried with fake tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Be a man and shut up." said Hitori coldly. "Now we disturbed them enough, lets go."

"Okay!" said a now cheerful Ayame.

"How is it that he's leaving now when the cooler guy says so?" Machi whispered.

"He only listens to Hitori. Hitori is Aya's role model. He has characteristics that Ayame really admires. So he does almost whatever Hitori tells him to do. It's been like this since they were in high school." Ayame waved good-bye and Hitori apologized a second time. It really was one exciting day but Machi had just about enough, same with Yuki.

When they left the shop it was about nine-thirty. Yuki walked Machi down the street with her arm looped through his. They passed the school when Yuki noticed the front gate was opened. "That's wierd. Why is the gate opened?" Yuki walked closer to it. "Should we check it out?"

"Your asking me?"

"Well who should I ask?"

"Never mind. What do you think will happen if we check it out?"

"Who knows. Could be that the janitors might have forgot to lock it. Or mabey someone broke in."

"If we go, we're most likely to tell the others. Then Manabe and Kimi will want to know why we were here. Then if we tell them that, they'll think that we were on a date."

"True for the most part, but Kakeru would most likely to know why because it was his fault that this fiasco even came to be. So... wanna go?" Yuki chuckled. Machi walked right past him and onto the campus. At first Yuki was stunned, he wasn't being serious, but then he too walked in.

The darkness of the school sent an interesting aura that sent chills up their spines, but at the same time made Yuki think of Hana (Meanwhile Hana sneezes while sipping tea). They walked around the school for any clues when Machi tripped over near the back door. "Machi are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Look." she simply said pointing over to the door. It was creaked opened with a light shining threw. Yuki helped her up and they both walked into the building. Walking down the hallway, they noticed a strange humming noise. Following it they went upstairs and into the student council room. Looking around they found out that it came from next door. And it was the janitor with late night sprucing.

"Well that solves that." Yuki whispered into Machi's ear. She blushed at his closeness and ducked away before the janitor saw them. They quickly hid back into the council room when she (the janitor) came out and headed towards them. In order not to get caught, Yuki and Machi quickly hid in the storage room.

It was at least an hour by the time the janitor finaly left and turned the lights out. When Machi saw the light fade from the door's crack she urged Yuki to open the door. Problem was, the door was locked (of coarse). " What! great, this is just great! How are we going to get out!" Yuki whisper-screamed (that's when you whisper but it sounds like you have a horse voice).

"You could kick it down. I can't because I don't have a chair like last time."

"I can't or else we could risk the janitor finding us out. Plus I might kick the wrong thing. I can't exactly see all to well in here."

"So turn on the light." He tried, but the lights still weren't working.

"You think they would have gotten these lights fixed after I got stuck in here last time. Well we might as well stick around a while." Yuki stumbled around and found a bunch of pillows under one big quilt from the Home Ec. class. "Wow, this place really is a dump. I'm mean why on earth is there pillows and a quilt here? Convenient though." Yuki chuckled as he spread the quilt on a big open space of floor (It was difficult to move that junk let me tell you, oh and if the janitor has time to clean the rooms up this late then why not the storage room! come on). He also found a plugg-in night light that worked. After turning the small light on, he set a couple of the pillows down and motioned Machi to come over. "This can be your bed Machi."

"What about you?" she asked quietly.

"I'll find somewhere to sleep."

"No. You made it, so you can sleep here." Machi was about to rise up but Yuki stopped her.

"No. I made it for you so you can sleep here." Yuki responded annoyed.

"That's fine. I can fend for myself. You don't have to do this."

"I don't have to but I want to! So just accept it and go to sleep!" Yuki raised his voice a little.

Getting red in the face Machi too raised her voice. "I don't want it. So you take it!"

"How can you say that! Stop being so inflexible! You're sleeping here and that's final. Good night Machi." Yuki rose up but she pulled him down. While falling, Machi fell herself lying flat onto the quilt causing Yuki to hold himself up with his hands so that he didn't transform. Unfortunatly, though he did hold himself up, he was sitting on Machi's pelvis while being inches away from her face with his hands near each side of her head.

They both blushed bright crimson red but neither moved for a long time. Finally clicking it all together, Yuki gently rose up and got off her. Machi, however was still in a daze from what almost happened. It puzzled her of how fast her heart was beating and how it sank a little when he got off (Not what you think you little perverts!_Cough, cough)_. Well then I guess I go find myself a spot." he started to move but she grabbed his shirt and didn't let go.

"Lets share." was all she said. She moved over to one side, and left him a big space with a good sized pillow. Machi kept her back to him so he wouldn't see her face.

"Alright." He lied down next to her but also kept his back in her direction. But right before he fell alseep he remembered something important. 'Oh! I should call the house. I'm sure Miss Honda must be woried.' he thought. Yuki dialed the phone and sure enough, Tohru answered.

"Hello?" came her sweet soft voice.

"Hey it's me. Sorry it's late but um... I'm staying with a friend. Hope that's okay."

"Oh of course Yuki! It's great you're hanging out with friends. Oh did you eat?"

"Yes of course I ate. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yes, no problem. Bye and pleasent dreams."

" 'Night." He hung up and looked over at Machi. 'Well I'm sort of not lying.' "Hey Machi? You need to call home?"

"No." she said quietly. She remained quiet and seemed to have fallen asleep. Yuki leaned close to her ear and whispered gently,

"Good night. Machi." He then too, went into a deep sleep on hopes of a night with no troubles. Machi blushed madly when he had whispered to her and tried her very best to pretend to sleep until she knew he was. Turning over she looked at his rising and falling chest. The soft glow of his pale face with the dull night light upon him made her see why all the other girls seemed to love him so. She quickly shook that feeling off and turned around so she couldn't see him. Then at last without knowing when, she fell asleep.


End file.
